Prisionera
by Princess Adrirose
Summary: Kagome "Inuyasha, te quiero, siempre estaré contigo, aunque eso destroce mi alma" Inuyasha continua con sus indecisiones, esto origina dolor en Kagome. Naraku se le dificulta la busqueda, pero tiene un plan, hacer que Kagome se una a él, no puede ser difícil, puesto que en su corazón esta surgiendo un poco de oscuridad. Inuyasha "No dejaré que te quedes con ella, yo la salvare"
1. Chapter 1

**Melancolía**

**(Kagome)**

Era una mañana soleada en el Sengoku, todo parecía marchar bien hasta ahora; ya habían pasado dos días desde aquella tarde que enfrentamos al monstruo de dos cabezas, este poseía un fragmento de la perla de Shikon, por lo tanto fue un poco complicado vencerlo. En fin, todo iba bien, o por lo menos eso era lo que yo quería creer.

Aunque ya habían pasado varias semanas desde nuestro último encuentro con Kikyo, y a pesar de que no haya pasado nada importante, puesto que para mí todo parecía normal, Inuyasha, desde ese día estaba triste, a veces algo distraído respecto alguna cosa importante, pero en su mayoría, especialmente cuando estaba descansando, él estaba pensativo, más bien se mostraba melancólico. Realmente me deprimía verlo, puesto que, yo lo sigo amando.

El amor es un sentimiento muy poderoso, puede llenarte de felicidad, pero a la vez te puede destrozar el alma tan fácilmente como un frágil mondadientes al romperse. En ocasiones yo he llegado a pensar que solo lo quiero, que es algo pasajero, que todo lo que siento es solo por amistad, he deseado tantas veces que sea eso lo que realmente me pasa, pero es difícil engañar al corazón, lo que siento por Inuyasha no es un simple querer, es más que eso, yo lo amo.

-Kagome ya nos falta poco para llegar a la próxima aldea- dijo Sango sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. Yo iba montada con ella sobre Kirara, usualmente voy con Inuyasha, pero como mencione antes, últimamente anda tan melancólico (estoy segura que es gracias a Kikyo) que me siento incomoda viajando sobre él.- ¿Quiere detenerse aquí para descansar un poco?

-creo que este es un lugar perfecto para tomar un descanso- dije sonriendo- discúlpame Kirara, por mi estas cargando más peso de lo normal- le acaricie suavemente su lomo, esta se convirtió en pequeña y se arre costó en el césped, yo me senté junto a ella.

-chicas, iremos a ir a traer leña- dijo Miroku.- vamos Inuyasha

Este último seguía parado sin hacer ningún movimiento hasta que Miroku lo empujo.

- Oye, que te pasa Miroku- se exalto

- nada, solo vamos a recoger leña- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda riendo

Los dos se marcharon, y me quede con Sango, Chipo y Kirara.

-estamos bien de tiempo, incluso podemos descansar un poco después de comer, estaríamos llegando al pueblo al atardecer- dijo Sango señalando hacia el norte

- ¿Que hay para comer hoy Kagome?- me preguntó Shippo. Se recostó en el pasto junto a mí.

- déjame ver...- dije sonriendo. Abrí mi maleta para ver lo que teníamos- hoy tengo curri instantáneo

- curri, que rico- dijo Sango- Kagome, he visto cerca de aquí una laguna preciosa, podemos ir a tomar un baño mientras que los chicos regresan

-tienes razón, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente, no podemos dejar las cosas solas- dije señalando todo el mini picnic que había armado

-yo puedo cuidar- dijo Shippo alegre- ustedes vayan

- si tú lo dices...- dije poco convencida. La verdad es que el ánimo de Inuyasha también me estaba afectando

-gracias Shippo, no demoraremos- dijo Sango alegre- Vamos Kagome

Me tomó del brazo y me ayudo a levantarme. No caminamos mucho, llegamos antes de lo que pensaba a la laguna, era preciosa.

- ves, justo lo que necesitamos- dijo Sango.

Entre lentamente al agua, la temperatura estaba perfecta, ni muy fría, ni caliente, estaba temperada. Sango tenía razón, por culpa de Inuyasha he estado tan deprimida, tan solo con imaginar que él está pensando en Kikyo… me siento tan mal.

-gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí- le dije casi sonriendo

-somos amigas, ¿no?- dijo abrazándome- ahora, olvídate de ese tonto

Pase un buen rato con Sango, hablamos sobre distintas cosas, le conté un poco sobre mi vida del futuro, ella siempre me pide que le cuente sobre los nuevos inventos tecnológicos, la próxima tengo planeado traer mi nuevo celular. Así le enseñaré las maravillas del futuro.

Cuando regresamos, encontramos a los chicos sentados alrededor de la fogata, Shippo estaba avivando el fuego, Miroku estaba meditando e Inuyasha trataba de abrir las latas.

-déjame que te ayude- dije arrodillándome a su lado, trate de coger la lata, y por un instante nuestras manos rozaron, sentí como mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse, me ruborice un poco. Me pasó la lata, y la abrí rápidamente, se empezó a cocinar encima del fuego de la fogata lentamente.

Después del almuerzo caminamos cerca de tres horas, nos detuvimos a descansar un rato, ya nos faltaba poco para llegar a la aldea, como dijo Sango, estaríamos llegando exactamente al atardecer, y así fue.

Cuando Miroku toco la puerta del señor imperial del aldea, el sol se estaba poniendo. Fuimos muy afortunados, el lugar al que habíamos ido presentaba una serie de monstruos que acabamos con facilidad. En agradecimiento nos dieron comida y alojamiento por el tiempo que deseáramos. Nos separaron en dos cuartos, uno de chicas y el otro de chicos. Explicar esta de más.

-Creo que nos podemos quedar en este pueblo unos días más para explorar la zona- dijo Sango

-Me da mucha pena estar demasiado tiempo aquí, aprovechando las atenciones de este hombre

-eso es lo de menos Kagome- dijo acostándose en el futón- Que cansada estoy, mañana será un largo día, tal vez no tanto como hoy

-eso es seguro, no te preocupes, yo apagaré las luces- dije sonriendo

_Mañana será un nuevo día_

(Fin Kagome)

Naraku se encontraba en su castillo, para él últimamente nada iba bien, la recolección de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon cada vez se dificultaba, ya no sabía a quién recurrir.

Kagura entró junto con Kanna a la estancia donde se encontraba Naraku.

-¿Cuál es nuestra próxima misión?- pregunto con antipatía

-mientras no tenga una idea sobre la ubicación del siguiente fragmento no puedo dar una misión- dijo Naraku son su tan acostumbrado tono de voz- ustedes podrían averiguar donde se encuentra

-como si pudiésemos ver los fragmentos de la perla- dijo Kagura sarcásticamente

-buena idea Kagura- dijo Naraku- ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

-¿Cómo planea hacerlo?- le pregunto Kanna. Naraku soltó una risa sádica, y Kagura lo miro con curiosidad

-no me digas que piensas capturar a Kagome y obligarla a unirse a nosotros- dijo Kagura incrédula, puesto que eso ya lo habían intentado bastante tiempo atrás- te recuerdo que tiempo atrás lo intentamos, y adivina que, no funciono

-eso fue porque le encargue el trabajo lo hiciste tú- dijo Naraku- ahora, seré yo quien la una al mal. Para eso necesitaremos la ayuda de una "amiga"

-¿De quién habla?- pregunto Kanna

-tú ya sabes, pequeña, muéstrame a Kikyo

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, ¿Como estáis? espero que disfrutasen este nuevo fanfic de Inuyasha y Kagome.<p>

le voy a poner mucho empeño, de verdad. tratare de publicar un nuevo capitulo inter-diario.

Es que ya empezaron las vacaciones!

Muchos besos! Suscribanse a la historia, o a mi pagina si es que quieren (la verdad es que aún no soy tan conocida :p en el futuro lo seré. LOL)

Hasta el próximo capitulo


	2. Quédate a mi lado

**Hola a todos, no sé si están leyendo esto, pero si le han prestado atención a esta pequeña parte, me alegro.**

**Bueno, para iniciar, me llamo Adriana, y no hace falta que diga que me encanta este anime. Para decir la verdad no es mi primer fanfic. **

**Pero para decepción mía, los otros que cree se quedaron inconclusos T.T , este va a ser diferente, lo prometo, llegaré al final.**

**En fin:**

**Gracias por leer esta historia **

**Adirose**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Quédate a mi lado<strong>

- Kagome es una chica tan pura, tanto así que no posee nada de oscuridad en su alma- dijo Naraku en tono de burla- o eso es lo que creen, todos los humanos tienen una debilidad, y la debilidad de Kagome es...

- Inuyasha- respondió Kagura- esa vez que estábamos a punto de destruir su alma, Akago encontró su punto débil

- Gracias a Kikyo e Inuyasha, Kagome siempre cae en esos sentimientos- dijo Kanna suavemente

- muéstrame a Kagome- le dijo Naraku a Kanna.

En el espejo apareció un Kagome, estaba sentada en la esquina de habitación luminosa mirando el cielo, tenía sus piernas abrazadas, y su cabeza reposaba sobre ellas. Estaba muy melancólica.

- no creo que sea tan necesario el apoyo de Kikyo- dijo Kagura con desdén

- tienes razón- dijo Naraku pensativo- pero si quieres un trabajo bien hecho... la necesitamos

- con lo necia que es dudo que nos quiera ayudar- dijo Kagura en tono de reproche

-sí que nos ayudará- dijo Naraku riendo- puede que ella este muerta, pero aún conserva aquellos sentimientos por Inuyasha, y estoy seguro que lo quiere únicamente para ella

- como digas, iré a buscarla- dijo con pesadez mientras sacaba una pluma de su cabello, esta tomaba un tamaño adecuado para ella. Kagura monto en la pluma, y miró a Kanna- ¿vienes?

- te alcanzó después junto a Hakudoshi

**/KIKYO/**

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde la última vez que vi a Inuyasha? A veces me siento tan sola, anhelo su compañía, lo extraño mucho... pero por más que tenga estos sentimientos hacia él, los vivos y los muertos no se mezclan, mi amado Inuyasha.

Ya falta poco para llegar a la próxima aldea, pero ya oscureció, después de todo, casi nadie recibe almas en pena por las noches. Mejor me quedo aquí.

**/KAGOME/**

-Ya amaneció, despierta dormilona- dijo Sango de un buen humor

- buenos días- dije mientras me estiraba- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-como una bebé, esos futones son muy cómodos- dijo mientras acomodaba su futon- apresúrate, que tengo la ligera sospecha que nos están esperando, y que Miroku no desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad para conquistar a alguna señorita

- jajaja- eso me hizo reír, se notaba cuán celosa estaba Sango. Me gustaría ser como ella, siempre sabiendo apartar sus sentimientos cuando no los necesita

- así debes reír desde ahora, ¿Me entiendes?- dijo sonriendo

-si, gracias Sango- dije mientras que la abrazaba para sorpresa de ella- eres como mi hermana

Salimos a desayunar, los chicos ya se encontraban en el salón principal cuando llegamos, nos sentamos junto a ellos.

-hola chicos- dijo Sango animadamente

-hola señoritas, ¿Qué tal pasaron la noche?- pregunto el monje Miroku, como siempre tan cordial y amistoso

-ha sido la mejor noche de esta semana- dijo Sango sonriendo

-considerando que toda esta semana hemos estado durmiendo en la intemperie- dije tratando de hacer que mi voz sonara alegre. Todos rieron ante mi comentario.

-tenemos que organizarnos ya- dijo Inuyasha

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Shippo inocentemente

- hoy tenemos que cubrir el mayor espacio posible- dijo Inuyasha seriamente- no nos podemos retrasar más en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon

-tienes razón Inuyasha- dijo Miroku

-usualmente buscamos en los alrededores juntos- dijo Sango con reproche- ¿Por qué me suena como si quieres que nos separemos?

-porque es lo que quiero exactamente, quiero acabar con todo esto rápido- dijo Inuyasha

-uy, qué miedito- dijo Shippo mientras corría a las faldas de Kagome

-si así lo quieres- dijo Miroku mientras meditaba- Sango, Kirara y yo cubriremos desde la parte norte, hasta la parte Este. Kagome, Shippo y tú, irán desde la zona Sur hasta la Oeste. Tardaremos aproximadamente todo un día en cubrir esta zona. ¿Les parece?

-y si nos atacan repentinamente. ¿Qué hacemos si necesitamos ayuda del otro grupo?- pregunto Shippo

-buena pregunta Shippo- dijo Miroku- en ese caso Kirara y tú serán los responsables de buscarnos respectivamente, claro que para eso tienen que hacerlo rápidamente

Todo concluyo ahí. Después del desayuno cada grupo tomo su rumbo. Parte de la mañana Inuyasha se la paso en los árboles, buscando desde las alturas, en todoese tiempo no me dirigió ni una sola palabra.

-Kagome, ¿Pasa algo con Inuyasha?- pregunto Shippo algo preocupado

-no pasa nada, puesto que no hay motivo. Inuyasha no me ha hecho nada malo a mí, y yo no le he hecho nada malo a él- dije con una sonrisa falsa, tratando de convencer a Shippo de que todo iba bien, o eso quería creer yo.

Sentí un poco de hambre, mire el sol sobre nosotros y supuse que debía ser más de medio día.

-¡Inuyasha!- lo llame desde abajo

-¡¿Qué quieres tonta, no ves que estoy ocupado?!- dijo sin prestarme ni la más mínima atención

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Abajo!- grite enojada. Este cayó al suelo, trato de levantarse, pero al parecer la caída si le había dolido, en mi interior me ría, pero no podía evitar seguir enojada con él

-¡Kagome! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- grito enojado- ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!

-¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?!- le grite con rabia

-Todo este tiempo has estado con tu carácter de bestia- dijo Shippo

-¡Shippo! ¡¿Qué has dicho mocoso?!- grito enfadado, como de costumbre

-¡Bueno, si no quieres descansar y comer un poco no hay problema, yo me quedo aquí con Shippo y no te doy nada!- grite furiosa- ¡Tonto!

-no, espera Kagome, yo nunca dije que no quisiera comer- dijo bajando el tono- vamos Kagome, no te molestes

-¡abajo!- grite al ver que se estaba acercando a mí

-Kagome, perdóname por favor- dijo con voy lastimera- dame un poco de comida

-ah, así que solo me quieres por la comida- dije algo enojada, ya me estaba sacando de quicio

-no, no lo mal pienses, también te quiero para otras cosas- dijo un poco desesperado, se notaba que quería la comida

-Inuyasha, mejor cállate- le dijo Shippo por lo bajo

-Kagome…- dijo finalmente con miedo- perdón

-ya no importa- dije con tristeza

-Inuyasha tonto- dijo Shippo sacándole la lengua

-cállate Shippo- ante esto último que dijo, yo suspire, esto realmente me agotaba.

**/KIKYO/**

-¿A qué has venido? Te puedo sentir perfectamente- dije al sentir la presencia de una creación de Naraku

-no me sorprende que me hubieses sentidos, tampoco me quería esconder- dijo una voz femenina revelando su identidad

-¿Qué quieres Kagura? O más bien- dije aclarando mientras la mirada fríamente- ¿Qué quiere Naraku?

-parece que si te interesa su propuesta- dijo sonriendo de forma cruel

-está perdiendo el tiempo, sabe perfectamente que jamás estaré de su lado- dije casi riéndome

-tal vez esta vez sí estés de nuestro lado- dijo provocándome

-ni muerta haría algo así- dije indignada, eso causo que Kagura empezara a reí estruendosamente

-Querida, ya estás muerta- dijo maliciosamente. Al escuchar esto sentí que mi corazón de rompió- es sobre esa chiquilla que acompaña a la persona que amas, ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Kagome- al escuchar ese nombre sentí celos, gracias a ella, Inuyasha era otro, gracias a ella él me olvido- Naraku quiere envenenar su alma, y para eso te necesita. Si te interesa deshacerte de ella, anda al castillo de Naraku, ya sabes donde esta

Diciendo eso último se elevó en su pluma y desapareció. Su corta visita me había dejado muy herida, no puedo creer cuan débil puedo ser respecto a heridas del corazón.

/**KAGOME/**

Estábamos sentados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Los tres disfrutábamos de la comida que había traído, después de que Inuyasha rogara tanto perdón, accedí a darle un poco de comida, al final termine dándole más de lo que se suponía.

-Kagome, tienes sed ¿Verdad?- pregunto Shippo, yo asentí- iré a traerte agua

-gracias- le dije- puedes tráela aquí- dije mientras le pasaba un termo

-Kagome- al escuchar su voz volteé instantáneamente. En la mirada de Inuyasha se notaba un claro arrepentimiento- perdóname, mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño. Discúlpame por preocuparte tanto.

-Inuyasha, no hace falta que me digas esto…- dije tratando de manejar la situación, pero al parecer, él no tenía intenciones de callarse

-no Kagome, yo sé que te estoy lastimando- dijo seriamente. No soportaba sus palabras, no quería que continuara, tenía miedo ante la posibilidad de su pronto rechazo. Lo abrace repentinamente, él se quedó inmóvil

-Ya te lo he dicho anteriormente, sé que Kikyo fue tu primer amor, y que debido a eso tú la amas incondicionalmente- dije aguantándome las lágrimas- yo no te voy a reprochar nada, ni aunque me duela en lo más profundo, fue mi elección quedarme aquí.

-Kagome, yo…- dijo sorprendido

-solo déjame quedarme contigo- le rogué. Él me abrazo y hundió su rostro en mi cabello.

-Kikyo fue mi primer amor, fue la primera persona en el mundo que me acepto tal y como era, prometí estar con ella y protegerla, le fallé- dijo cuidadosamente, como si cuidase sus palabras por miedo a lastimarme más de lo que ya estaba- ahora su espíritu está aquí, en ese cuerpo de barro y huesos, por eso quiero darle todo lo que no pude darle, quiero vivir todo lo que no vivimos

-ya lo debía imaginar- dije cortándolo, no quería escuchar cómo iba a terminar, suficiente con lo que dijo, lo entiendo

-pero, soy demasiado egoísta Kagome, yo, sin ti me siento vacío, no sé qué es lo que siento por ti, solo sé que si no estás me siento inquieto. Kagome te necesito, más que a cualquier persona

-Inuyasha, yo- dije anonadada por lo que acababa de decir.

-Quédate a mi lado Kagome

* * *

><p>Espero que este capitulo les gustase mucho, quería escribir más, pero me hubiese demorado más en publicarlo .<p>

Espero sus Reviews. ¿Les gusta? ¿Que esperan que pase? ¿Lemon?

**Luna**, Gracias por ser mi primer review, espero que sigas leyendo y comentando mi fic.

**Tania Cullen**, si tengo pensado darle un papel a Sesshomaru 3

**Azucenas 45, **gracias por darme esa idea, no te preocupes lo tendré más que en cuenta (Inuyasha de por sí es muy despistado. Girl power!)

Para terminar muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Muchos Besos.

Feliz Año 2015! Que todos sus sueños se cumplan este año.

Princess Adrirose


	3. Te Quiero

**Te Quiero**

**/KAGOME/**

¿Me estaba diciendo acaso que me quedara con él?, ¿Es que de verdad él me necesitaba? No sé por qué me sorprendí, eso ya lo sabía muy dentro de mí, claro que él nunca antes lo había dicho tan directamente. Escucharlo de golpe me había dejado con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar exactamente. Por un lado quería seguir abrazándole, y por otro quería reclamarle, pues estaba siendo muy egoísta, pero eso era lo que yo le estaba pidiendo, que me permitiera estar a su lado, a pesar de que no sintiese nada por mí.

Soy una masoquista.

-Inuyasha, te quiero- dije mientras hundía mi rostro en su hombro- siempre estaré aquí para ti- aunque eso destroce mi alma- susurre de manera inaudible. En los más profundo de mí ser, yo tenía el presentimiento de que, en verdad mi corazón terminaría hecho pedazos si seguía teniendo estos sentimientos por él.

-Kagome, siento no darte todo el amor que te mereces, siento no poder darte todo mi corazón- al escuchar eso me separe un poco de él, lo mire a los ojos. Eso preciosos ojos ámbar que tenía, mostraban sus sentimientos perfectamente; presentaba dolor y arrepentimiento, tal vez por causarme tanta tristeza y amargura; pero aparte de todo eso, en sus ojos… me reflejaba yo, en ese momento yo era la única que estaba en su mirada. Solo yo.

-no sé si decirte egoísta- dije sonriéndole, esperaba darle tranquilidad con mi sonreír- tal vez no debería aceptar estos sentimientos, puesto que estos pueden destrozar mi corazón, pero lo que siento por ti no tiene vuelta atrás. A veces me siento tan tonta- dije riendo suavemente, ante eso Inuyasha me miro con curiosidad- lo que quiero decir es que, tal vez no posea todo tu amor, pero mi corazón es tuyo

-desearía haberte conocido antes, Kagome- susurro con tristeza

-nunca te olvides de mí por favor- dije sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Inuyasha me atrajo a su pecho, era tan cálido como siempre, me sentía protegida, me sentía suya.

Sabía perfectamente a lo que me estaba metiendo, Inuyasha amaba a Kikyo, y aunque no fuese amor realmente, él se sentía con el deber de saldar la promesa que se hicieron hace 50 años.

"Desearía haberte conocido antes, Kagome" las palabras de Inuyasha se repetían en mi mente, esa frase tan maravillosa estaba cargada de sentimientos hermosos para mí. Sentimientos que, me hacían tener un poco de esperanza.

"También me hubiera gustado conocerte antes" susurre para mí misma, mientras me perdía en ese preciso momento que parecía eterno.

**/KIKYO/**

¿Qué se cree ese tonto de Naraku? ¿Acaso piensa que lo voy a ayudar? Que ridículo, yo no pierdo mi tiempo de esa manera. Tampoco es que odie a esa chiquilla, por más que me haya arrebatado el amor de Inuyasha. No, eso no es verdad, él solo puede querer a una, y su corazón aún está conmigo, aquella promesa que me hizo hace 50 años lo sigue persiguiendo y no lo deja olvidarse de mí.

-Kagome, mi supuesta reencarnación- dije en un tono alto de voz, miraba a un punto fijo, donde veía en mi mente a esa niña del futuro- mientras que yo este penando en este mundo, Inuyasha nunca te verá como una mujer, él nunca te vera por ser quien eres.- al decir esto me sentí tan segura de mi misma- Tú solo eres mi reflejo pequeña Kagome, y eso es lo único que Inuyasha puede ver en ti.

-Por eso no debo preocuparme- dije segura, solté una pequeña risa.- él nunca me va a olvidar, solo basta un solo recuerdo mío para que él te deje tirada.

**xXx- Sango y Miroku -xXx**

Estaban a mitad de trayecto para terminar de cubrir la zona, no habían descansado desde que salieron de la aldea. Afortunadamente no se habían encontrado con ningún bandido o Youkai, los alrededores de la Aldea estaban tranquilos y puros, Miroku no percibía actividad maligna.

-Excelencia, ¿cree que nuestros amigos se encuentren bien?- pregunto Sango algo preocupada.

- no hace falta que lo preguntes- dijo de una manera muy segura- Inuyasha es lo suficientemente para defender a la señorita Kagome y a Shippo. Por eso no te preocupes

-no sé porque Inuyasha está actuando de esa manera, tan apresurado por encontrar todos los fragmentos de la perla- dijo Sango quejándose, le chocaba el cambio de temperamento de este último- eres su amigo, ¿Te ha contado algo?

-temo que no mucho mi querida Sanguito- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-vamos, suéltelo- dijo mirándolo seriamente- yo conozco lo chismoso que es usted

-¿Qué tal si primero descansamos un poco?- dijo tratando de sacarse de la situación- es que ya estoy empezando a sentir el vacío de mi estomago

-excelencia, usted es un tragón- dijo Sango de forma recriminatoria. ¡¿Cómo era posible que en algo tan serio al monje se le antojara comer?!- aquí tengo lo que Kagome me dio antes de partir- dijo mientras sacaba una bolsa plástica de regular tamaño.

-¿Qué es esta vez?- pregunto con curiosidad

-dos sopas instantáneas sabor a pollo, y un gran paquete de…- trato de leer el enunciado del empaque- no entiendo lo que dice, son caracteres muy extraños

-lamento informarte que yo tampoco entiendo- dijo Miroku mirando con decepción el envase- ¿Qué tal si lo abrimos para ver su contenido? al abrirlo encontraron unas galletas de apariencia extraña

-nunca me voy a aburrir de las cosas que trae Kagome-dijo Sango mientras probaba una galleta de choco chips- están deliciosas

-tienes razón- dijo Miroku maravillado

-la época de Kagome debe ser mágica- dijo la chica- la vez anterior la vi estudiando unos cursos de su escuela, lo que enseñan de donde ella viene son cosas increíbles, casi inexplicables, creo que el curso que más odia es Algebra, y ¿Cómo no odiarlo? Esos problemas no tenían ni pies ni cabeza- dijo riendo

- ¿Qué pasará cuando terminemos de reunir los fragmentos de la perla? ¿La señorita Kagome se quedara aquí en esta época? ¿O regresará con su familia?- dijo Miroku subjetivamente

- yo creo que para ella es difícil actualmente tomar una decisión- dijo Sango muy pensativa. Los dos comían tranquilamente la sopa instantánea del futuro. - sabes que ella ama a Inuyasha, pero a la vez desea estar con su familia y extraña las comodidades de su época

- si yo estuviese en su lugar preferiría regresar a mi lugar de origen, al lado de mi familia- dijo seriamente. Su expresión mostraba completa sinceridad.- Inuyasha es mi amigo, pero él no es capaz de ofrecerle a la señorita Kagome todo lo que se merece, pues él sigue amando a Kikyo. Para que una mujer sea feliz, el hombre tiene que entregarse completamente a ella, no puede andar persiguiendo a otras como si nada.

-habla por ti mismo monje mujeriego- dijo mientras le atestaba un golpe en la cabeza

-Sanguito no te molestes- dijo casi rogando

-tienes razón- dijo Sango tristemente- por más que queramos que ella se quede en nuestra época, es imposible, Inuyasha es incapaz de darle todo el amor que se merece

Y así acabo la conversación, quedando como conclusión que lo más ideal para Kagome era regresar a su época y armar su vida allá, con alguien quien realmente la mereciera.

**/KAGOME/**

Ya se acercaba el atardecer, el sol empezaba a ocultarse, y el paisaje a nuestro alrededor se teñía de rojo lentamente. Ya era hora de volver a la aldea con nuestros amigos, y eso me hacía sentir aliviada.

Todo marchaba normal con Inuyasha, actuábamos como si no hubiera pasado nada realmente, pero en el fondo yo quería creer que se encontraba un poco avergonzado de todo lo que había sucedido, él no suele mostrar sus sentimientos con facilidad, y la verdad es que tampoco se deja llevar de esa manera. Todo fue tan repentino, que ni siquiera me acuerdo.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Yo seguía recostada en su pecho, me sentía tan cómoda en esa posición; por otro lado Inuyasha se entretenía jugando con mi cabello, lo acariciaba, lo entrelazaba con sus dedos, en fin un montón de cosas más que me hacían recordar a un niño pequeño. Ya habíamos dejado de hablar de nuestros sentimientos, y empezábamos a platicar sobre otros temas más triviales y divertidos; todo iba bien, hasta que Inuyasha se incorporó de la nada, haciendo que yo me pusiera alerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte mientras cogía mi arco

-no, nada- dijo pasando de su típico actuar defensivo a uno tonto tan conocido por mí- sentí el ahora de un demonio, pero ahora que me doy cuenta es Shippo- dijo riéndose

-Inuyasha- dije furiosa

-¡¿Qué?! No me digas que ya te molestaste- dijo con temor

-Abajo- y unos pocos segundos después de que dijera mi conjuro, apareció Shippo con lo que le había pedido

-¿Inuyasha?- dijo Shippo sorprendido al verlo tirado en el suelo- no puedo creerlo, me voy solo unos minutos y ya has hecho enfadar a Kagome- dijo inocentemente el zorrito.- eres tan bestia como siempre

-¡Enano!- grito enfadado mientras trataba de incorporarse

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

- Creo que ya debemos regresar- dijo Shippo mientras subía rápidamente a mi espalda

- Sí- le secunde- los chicos de seguro ya están regresando a la aldea. Inuyasha, creo que ya hemos recorrido lo suficiente para darnos cuenta que no hay ningún fragmento por aquí- dije serenamente

- También creo que es hora de que regresemos, no te preocupes Kagome- dijo inesperadamente- además, tienes razón, no hay nada sospechoso por esta zona

-¡Regresemos a la aldea!- grito Shippo emocionado

**xXx.- **

**E**ra un lúgubre salón, donde reinaba la oscuridad y había una gran cantidad de energía negativa, lleno de muchas telarañas provenientes de Naraku. Él se encontraba observando el vacío, tratando de imaginar cuanto sufrimiento infringiría en Inuyasha, que irónico, perder a su amor por segunda vez. Lo más gracioso era que, anteriormente él mismo se había encargado de terminar su romance con la sacerdotisa Kikyo, y ahora también acabaría con los mismos sentimientos de esa mujer tenía por él.

"¿Qué tan importante es esa mujer para ti Inuyasha?" pensaba para sí mismo, mientras soltaba risas suaves que contenían la misma maldad. "¿Qué tanto es tu amor por Kikyo, Inuyasha? Estoy seguro que una vez que Kikyo aparezca, te olvidaras por completo de esa Miko de vestimentas raras. Qué triste debe ser para ella, no ser correspondida, ser el plato de segunda mesa para siempre." Sus crueles pensamientos lo animaban más, y el aura maligna que estaba a su alrededor crecía, "¿De cuantas maneras más podía torturar a esa mujer hasta hacerle sentir odio en su corazón? Dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso, ¿También funcionara de amor al odio?"

-Que estúpido Hanyou- susurro finalmente mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente hacia un punto desconocido en la habitación.

La puerta se abrió, y entro Kagura; se veía enfadada, más amargada de lo usual, su expresión lo decía todo. Se acercó a Naraku desafiantemente, y lo miro con cólera.

-detesto a esa mujer- le dijo con furia- es tan altanera, e irritante- añadió mientras sacaba su abanico- no quiere tener nada contigo, ni siquiera parece importarle ese Hanyou. Yo de ti, iría ideando otro plan. ¿No puedes usar una de tus marionetas con la imagen de Kikyo?

-Estoy seguro que ella cooperará- dijo de una manera segura- tarde o temprano vendrá, y sobre lo otro, no podría, puesto que ese Hanyou no es tan estúpido como antes, fácil descubriría que es una trampa, puesto que una marioneta mía no tiene la misma esencia que Kikyo.

-ridículo, esa mujer se veía muy convencida

-ya verás cómo cambia de parecer, ella puede que sea solo un cadáver, pero aún conserva sus sentimientos humano. Y son aquellos supuestos sentimientos de amor quienes la harán venir a mí

**/KAGOME/**

Ya habíamos regresado a la aldea, nuestros amigos ya se encontraban ahí cuando llegamos, para mí fue una alegría verlos, ya empezaba a extrañarlos, no era lo mismo si ellos no estaban con nosotros. Juntos éramos un hermoso y gran equipo. Jamás pensé que pudiese encontrar tan buenos amigos en esta época.

-¿Y encontraron algo?- me pregunto Sango. Ya regresábamos a la mansión del señor feudal que nos había dado hospedaje la noche anterior.- nosotros no encontramos nada sospechoso, ni un solo rastro de energía maligna

-tampoco hemos encontrado nada, ni siquiera pude percibir alguna esencia de la perla

-Inuyasha debe estar decepcionado, puesto que no sabe nada sobre la sacerdotisa Kikyo- dijo Miroku repentinamente

-excelencia cállese- le dijo Sango mientras le propinaba un buen golpe

-perdón- dijo sobándose la cabeza

-no se preocupen chicos, yo sé perfectamente cuales son los sentimientos de Inuyasha, ella fue su primer amor, y es natural que se sienta de esa manera.- dije tratando de quitarle importancia, fingiendo que no me importaba realmente.

-es que Kagome tiene un gran corazón- dijo Shippo mientras me abrazaba

-no creo que sea eso Shippo- dije riendo. Vi a Inuyasha a lo lejos, caminaba más rápido que nosotros, más bien corría; no sabía exactamente qué era lo que pasaba por su mente, puesto que ya habíamos arreglado las cosas. Después de unos segundos lo perdimos de vista, puesto que nosotros íbamos a un paso más humano.

Cuando llegamos quedamos sorprendidos, el patio de la casa del señor feudal estaba decorado con varias antorchas que recorrían el perímetro de este, el pasto se veía precioso iluminado por las antorchas, le daba un toque mágico a todo. En el centro había un kotatsu de tamaño regular, ideal para nosotros.

-Que hermoso- dijo Sango

-¿Quién ha hecho todo esto?- pregunto Miroku

-Inuyasha, no me digas que fuiste tú- exclamo Shippo asombrado

-pues claro que lo hice yo- dijo un poco ofendido puesto que el pequeño Shippo lo estaba subestimando- le pedí permiso al dueño de la casa por supuesto, sus empleados me ayudaron un poco. Claro que tuve que hacer todo esto rápido, puesto que ustedes no tardarían en venir, y quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-vaya, no eres tan inútil como creía- dijo Shippo tratando de provocarlo

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- exclamo Inuyasha enojado

-pero no entiendo- dijo Sango sorprendida- ¿Por qué?

-estoy seguro que esta es la manera en que Inuyasha se quiere disculpar con nosotros por su mal temperamento en estos días- dijo Miroku

-¿Es eso Inuyasha?- le pregunte de manera suave

-Kagome, después de lo de hoy…- dijo entrecortadamente- me hiciste reflexionar mucho, por eso hice esto, ustedes son los primeros amigos que he tenido en mi vida, no debí tratarlos de una manera tan fría. Perdónenme.

-no te preocupes te entendemos- dijo Miroku sonriendo

-sabemos cuáles son tus sentimientos por nosotros perro tonto- dijo Shippo con cariño

-Inuyasha no vuelvas a caer en esa depresión, ¿entendido?- dijo Sango como regañándolo- siempre estaremos aquí para ti

Yo simplemente me acerque a él y lo abrace debido a la emoción del momento, el correspondió mi abrazo. Alce la mirada y me encontré con su expresión de desconcierto, yo le sonreí y me separe de él, tome su mano y lo jale hacia el grupo.

-nunca nos separaremos, ¿verdad chicos?- dije mientras miraba a todos con cariño

-no importa cuánto dolor haya en nuestro corazón- dijo Sango

-no importa cuanta maldad haya en nuestros caminos- dijo Miroku

-no importa cuántas sean nuestras diferencias- dijo Shippo

-no importa el tiempo que pase- dijo finalmente Inuyasha

-siempre estaremos juntos- dije emocionada, sentía las ganas de llorar por la emoción. Me hubiera encantado tener una cámara para retratar este grato momento. Dicen que el destino es incierto, que hay cosas que pasan solo una vez, por eso debemos disfrutar cada segundo de nuestras vidas. Por eso, yo atesoraba cada instante que pasaba al lado de mis amigos. Cada instante al lado de mi amado era precioso.

**/KIKYO/**

Ya estaba anocheciendo, y tenía que buscar un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche. A pesar de que mi cuerpo solo estaba hecho de barro y huesos, me cansaba rápidamente; ya no era como antes, cuando solía agotarme solo tras horas de luchas, y solo necesitaba recostarme y dormir unas cuantas horas para reponerme. No, ya no. Todo había cambiado, necesitaba de almas, mi cuerpo no dolía ante tanta perdida de energía, solo sentía pequeños mareos, y la necesidad de reposar y recibir más almas en pena.

Tenía dos opciones para pasar la noche. Mi primera alternativa era caminar hasta llegar a la aldea, esta se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde yo estaba, tenía suficiente energía para llegar y pedir posada.

Mi segunda opción era quedarme aquí en el bosque, y recostarme en la punta de algún árbol frondoso. Pero tenía la suficiente energía para continuar con mi viaje, por eso opte por mi primera alternativa, no demoraría tanto en llegar.

**/KAGOME/**

**(Ahora pongan este video como música de fondo, It's gonna be love- Mandy Moore. watch?v=MmL5esMQtAM)**

**-**Inuyasha- dije mientras me acercaba a él lentamente. Al escuchar mi voz volteo y me sonrió

-Kagome- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí

-todo esto- dije observando maravillada el paisaje- es lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida. No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho tú, y en tan poco tiempo. Es que, ¿de verdad somos tan lentos caminando?- dije riendo

-Feh- dio su típico bufido, luego me sonrió suavemente- sí, son muy lentos, pero si no hubiese sido por eso no estaríamos aquí reunidos

-tonto- dije mientras reía- ¿Sabes que fue lo único que te falto?

-¿Qué me puede haber faltado Kagome?- dijo Inuyasha en su tono orgulloso

-algo que debe ser difícil conseguir en esta época- dije mientras tomaba una de sus manos, él se sonrojo levemente, y yo sonreí aún más al notarlo. Sentí mariposas en mi corazón

-Kagome, no seas tonta, ¿de qué hablas?- dijo

-todo sería más mágico si hubiese música- él me miro sorprendido, como si hubiese dicho algo ilógico, ignore por completo su expresión de sorpresa y tome su otra mano, se ruborizo más de lo que estaba, verlo en ese estado me daba gracia, pero a pesar de eso, decidí continuar- Inuyasha, si hubiese música podríamos bailar

-Kagome, ¿bailar?- pregunto extrañado, yo le iba a explicar que significaba cuando dijo- sí sé que es bailar, pero nunca lo he hecho- dijo cabizbajo.

No me sorprendió para nada su repentina confesión. Inuyasha, antes de liberarlo del sello que le había puesto Kikyo, andaba solo y sin rumbo en este mundo. Claro que antes de que me conociera, se enamoró de Kikyo, pero dudo que con su carácter hayan gozado de una buena pieza.

-pues hoy vas a aprender- dije mientras guiaba suavemente su mano derecha hacia mi cintura. Sentí un poco de nerviosismo de parte suya, apoye mi mano derecha en su hombro, y le sonreí tiernamente, él no podía ocultar su sonrojo.

-Kagome, esto… yo…- dijo con nerviosismo, mientras ponía a la altura correcta nuestras manos- no sé qué estás haciendo

-solo sígueme- le ordene dulcemente

-si tú lo dices- dijo rindiéndose en un suspiro. Comenzamos a movernos coordinadamente, recosté mi rostro en su pecho, poco después sentí que él me apretaba más hacia él y apoyaba su rostro contra mi cabello. Podía sentir su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Sentía que flotaba interiormente, todo parecía de ensueño, pero no me encontraba en uno, afortunadamente todo era real, yo estaba con él, y él me sostenía en sus brazos de la manera más dulce que jamás pude imaginar.

-te quiero Kagome- me susurro al oído. Al escucharlo alce mi mirada con dirección a la suya. Me sonrió, y me rodeo por la cintura, yo coloque mis brazos alrededor de cuello, desconociendo completamente la situación. Acerco su rostro al mío mientras me atraía más hacía él, cerré mis ojos lentamente y sentí como sus labios se posaban sobre los míos dulcemente. Inuyasha me estaba besando.

Separo lentamente sus labios de los míos, abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré con los suyos. ¿Cuánto amor puede transmitir una mirada? No lo sabía, pero en su mirar sentía mucho amor, y todo era para mí

-Inuyasha…- dije su nombre mientras lo miraba con sorpresa. Coloco uno de sus dedos en mis labios

-no es necesario que digas nada ahora- acerco mi rostro hacia su pecho y volvió a abrazarme, tal y como nos encontrábamos antes. Deposito un beso fugaz en mi cabello, y empezamos a movernos al ritmo de nuestros corazones.

-esto sí que es mágico- susurre para mí misma mientras me perdía en aquella atmosfera de ensueño

**/KIKYO/**

Al llegar a la aldea observe una mansión llena de luces, al parecer había un tipo de celebración. Me acerque para averiguar que era exactamente lo que celebraban los señores feudales. Me subí cautelosamente con ayuda de mis serpientes a un árbol que estaba cerca a la mansión, desde ahí podía observar perfectamente todo sin molestar a nadie.

Era una celebración muy sencilla para gente de su posición, todo estaba iluminado por grandes antorchas que hacían resplandecer el centro del patio, donde había un kotatsu de tamaño regular.

Al observar bien quienes se encontraban ahí me sorprendí mucho. ¿Acaso esos eran los amigos de Inuyasha? No lo podía creer.

-eso significa que él está cerca- sentí como algo que cambiaba en mí, si hubiese estado viva, mi corazón se hubiese acelerado rápidamente

Busque con la mirada a mi amado a Hanyou, y lo encontré, pero no estaba actuando como yo esperaba, él estaba abrazando de una manera muy extraña a mi reencarnación, se movían lentamente al son de un ritmo desconocido.

-¿Están Bailando?- pregunte incrédula a mí misma- no lo puedo creer

Sentí que algo dolía en mí, ver a Inuyasha abrazando a otra mujer me hacía sentir unos celos incontrolables, y fue aun peor cuando lo vi besarla repentinamente con mucho amor.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte con dolor. Sentí lagrimas correr lentamente por mis mejillas.- tu eres mío Inuyasha, siempre lo serás, sin importar que pase, tú me perteneces

Por primera vez en mi vida paso por mi mente la oscura idea de ayudar a Naraku, no me importaba lo que me pudiese pasar, al fin y al cabo estaba muerta. ¿Qué podía perder?

-Él nunca va a ser tuyo- dije enojada mientras observaba a mi yo del futuro- el me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola otra vez. ¿Qué tal han estado?<strong>

**Yo muy ocupada (creo que ya se dieron cuenta) es por eso que he demorado mucho en subir este nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten mucho. **

**Es que la academia roba mucho tiempo, todo por ingresar a medicina en la nacional, vale la pena esforzarse. No les prometo subir rápido el próximo cap, eso sí lo voy a subir antes de mi cumple (9 de febrero). **

**miu39, gracias por leer mi historia, has sido mi más reciente review, espero que esta actualización te haya gustado, espero tus comentarios de este capitulo. muchos besos, cuidate**

**nally moy, gracias por tu review, sí, pobrecita ¿no?, estoy tratando de pegarme mucho a su forma de ser en el anime, despues de todo Kagome Higurashi es una chica muy fuerte ¿no? :) e Inuyasha puede ser mi platónico, pero cuando se presenta Kikyo su vuelve idiota jajaja. Espero tu review de este nuevo capitulo. **

**Setsuna 17, gracias por tu anterior review, espero seguir recibiendo más comentarios tuyos en los próximos capítulos **

**Azucenas45, que alegría volver a tener un review tuyo, gracias por seguir leyendo el fic. **

**MissaFire, me alegra que te guste el trama, espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo. Saludos**

**Como mencione antes, voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible, realmente estoy inspirada. Esperen mi próximo capitulo Decisiones, y recuerden que acepto sugerencias.**

**Cuídense, muchos besos.**

**Princess Adrirose **


	4. Decisiones

Hola a todos, ¿Que tal están? Hace tiempo que no me aparezco, lo sé, no me odien please

Como usualmente dicen, los personajes no me pertenecen, son originario de la gran Rumilo Takahashi

Espero que disfruten este capitulo muchísimo

* * *

><p><strong><span>Decisiones<span>**

**/KIKYO/**

Entre a su maligno castillo, rodeado de miasma, y energía maligna que ni yo podía purificar. Al contrario a eso, era mi corazón el que se iba ensuciando cada vez más, después de todo no me sorprende, puesto que la escena de amor que acababa de presenciar me había dejado en shock, y con una gran herida en mi orgullo.

No podía creer que Inuyasha me traicionara de esa manera, él solo era mío, él solo me pertenecía a mí, yo era su primer amor, él me había amado a mí primero. Yo le entregue primero mi corazón.

-pero tú no pudiste sanar sus heridas primero, querida Kikyo- la repentina voz de Naraku me saco de mis pensamientos- después de todo fue Kagome quien lo libero de tu hechizo, y fue esa chiquilla quien con su amor sano el corazón de ese Hanyou, cosa que tú no pudiste hacer

-lo selle por amor- dije con mucho dolor- ¡Todo fue tu culpa! ¡Maldito!- le grite llena de odio

-sí, no te lo voy a negar- dijo maliciosamente mientras se acercaba a mí- pero logre mi cometido, por fin veo en tu mirada odio, hacia mí, hacia tu reencarnación, incluso podría afirmar odio contra el mismo Inuyasha

-yo lo amaba- dije entre lagrimas

-y lo sé, por eso te mande a llamar- dijo poniéndose frente a mí, a una distancia muy prudente- yo quiero los ojos de Kagome, y tú quieres al Hanyou. Lo que vas a hacer es muy sencillo, ya lo has hecho antes

-¿A qué te refieres?- exclame mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Su mirada segura y sarcástica me daba asco. ¿Qué tendría planeado hacer? ¿Qué maquiavélico plan tendría su mente tan perversa y enfermiza?

-ya sabes, lo de siempre, tú te encuentras en grave peligro, él llega, trata de salvarte, caes por algún peñasco, te busca, te encuentra, ¡Y aquí es donde cambia tu acostumbrada rutina!- dijo de manera sarcástica, como si se estuviese burlando de mis desgracias

-¿Qué insinúas Naraku?- dije fríamente- anda al punto. Saco un pequeño frasquito de una de sus mangas, tenía un contenido rosa oscuro; era la primera vez que veía algo como eso

-dudo que sepas que es esta letal sustancia- dijo con malicia- puesto que la cree yo mismo. Espárcelo por todo tu cuerpo antes de verlo, esta sustancia va a provocar que Inuyasha tenga enormes deseos de hacerte el amor. No te preocupes por Kagome, Kagura se encargara de ella los vea, solo asegúrate de hacer bien las cosas, no te pongas tan difícil.

-No te burles de mí, ¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer semejante cosa?- por primera vez en mi vida perdía la cordura, mi mascara de insensibilidad se quebró y sentí como algunas lágrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas. ¿Cómo era posible que cayera tan bajo?- No soy una mujerzuela, pero de todos modos lo hare, solo para recuperarlo

-no me interesa como lo hagas, yo solo quiero a tu reencarnación

**/KAGOME/**

-Gracias por todo- dijo Miroku al señor feudal en representación de todos nosotros

Nos marchamos del pueblo y emprendimos con nuestro viaje, no sabíamos exactamente qué dirección tomar, nuestro rumbo era incierto y solamente seguíamos la senda trazada.

-fue muy agradable nuestra estadía, el señor fue muy amable con nosotros- dijo Shippo rompiendo el silencio

-espero que volvamos a encontrar en nuestro rumbo personas tan amables con ese señor- dije

-todo saldrá bien siempre y cuando Miroku tenga a alguna casa que exorcizar o las personas sean muy crédulas y se dejen estafar por este monje libidinoso- dijo Sango algo enojada, puesto que antes de marcharse de la aldea, el monje había hecho su típica rutina de acortejeamiento

-Sango no seas tan dura por favor- dijo Miroku

-Jeje siempre te pasa lo mismo Miroku, ¿Cuándo iras a sentar cabeza? Ya estar mayorcito- dijo Inuyasha riéndose

-mira quien habla, tú ni siquiera puedes elegir entre Kagome y Kikyo- dijo Shippo con toda su inocencia causando un sonrojo en Inuyasha. Kagome al escucharlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-¡engendro del demonio! ¡No te metas donde nadie te ha llamado!- le propino un golpe

-¡Kagome! Inuyasha me está pegando- lloriqueo el niño

-Inuyasha…

-no espera, no lo hagas- empezó a decir rápidamente esperando lo inminente

-¡Abajo!- el pobre término en el piso, a veces me llegaba a sentir un poco culpable, pero como dije, eso sucedía a veces. Reí por lo bajo, Inuyasha realmente era cómico cuando recibía el hechizo; creí que nadie me había escuchado reír, pero me equivoque.

-¡Kagome! Todavía te burlas- me reclamo Inuyasha desde el suelo- malvada, me las pagaras- dijo levantándose de un salto- ¡Más vale que corras!

Entre risas empecé a correr, el juego había iniciado, Inuyasha era veloz, y yo muy lenta comparada con su velocidad, pero así nos divertíamos. Momentos que atesoraría con mi vida, por siempre y para siempre.

**/KAGURA/**

Naraku me había encargado vigilar a la sacerdotisa muerta, su amor platónico… sí claro. Hasta ahora no entendía que le veía a esa mujer, sacerdotisa y todavía traicionera.

Alguien aparentemente libre, pero presa del odio y del rencor, bueno eso se lo debía a Naraku, si no hubiese sido por él, probablemente la muerta estaría viviendo una vida común y corriente con el Hanyou.

-Yo también quisiera ser libre- dije en un suspiro

Seguía a Kikyo sin ninguna intención de pasar desapercibida, después de todo yo tenía que asegurarme de que cumpliera bien su labor, ya nada mucho mejor que trabajar bajo presión, ¿cierto? Bueno, no para el que está haciendo la misión.

-sé que estás ahí, sal ante mí- dijo Kikyo apuntando hacia mi dirección con una de sus flechas

-sacerdotisa engreída, nunca tuve la intención de ocultarme- dije mientras saltaba ágilmente de mi pluma- tú tampoco debes estar sorprendida de que este aquí, después de todo Naraku ya te había advertido

-sí, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando- dijo con su misma frialdad de siempre- pero sea como sea lo voy a hacer, así que… dime ¿Has pensado en algo?

-puede que el plan empiece a transcurrir unas horas después del atardecer, he visto un pueblo a dos días a paso humano, capaz ellos lo hagan en uno, pero no van a llegar- dije con completa seguridad- siempre que se quedan acampando en el bosque Inuyasha es el que se queda vigilando mientras todos duermen, tú vas a mandar a una de tus serpientes, obviamente que él al verla vendrá a verte en seguida

-¿Y qué hay de Kagome?- pregunto

-yo me encargare de despertarla, una simple brisa hará que despierte, y cuando se dé cuenta de la ausencia del Hanyou, y vea a tus serpientes cazadoras de almas, no durará en seguirlas. Claro que ustedes se deben tomar su tiempo- dije cerrando de golpe mi abanico y apuntándola con este mismo

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso estás hablando del afrodisiaco que me ha dado Naraku?- pregunto con perspicacia

-a veces me pregunto si eres tan lista como dicen- dije abiertamente, la muerta tenía la intención de contestarme, pero la calle de enseguida- les daré su tiempo para que empiecen a "amarse"- dije la última palabra sarcásticamente, puesto que era obvio que Inuyasha solo sentiría deseos de hacerla suya por el afrodisiaco de Naraku- Cuando Kagome los vea su corazón se tiene que hacer añicos al instante, tiene que quedar tan destrozada para que ni siquiera tenga fuerza suficiente de acercarse y reclamarle. Apenas los vea tiene que salir huyendo del lugar

-¿Y si no sucede así?- preguntó

-yo me encargare, tú solo encárgate de disfrutar el momento y de que Inuyasha lo goce

**/KAGOME/**

-chicos, ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos por aquí descansando?- sugirió Miroku- después de todo ya anocheció, y no es nada bonito viajar de noche. ¿Quién me secunda?

Todos excepto Inuyasha concordamos con el monje, estábamos cansados, éramos humanos, excepto Shippo que siendo un niño también se agotaba rápidamente.

Acomodamos nuestras cosas en círculo y encendimos una fogata, prepare las sopas instantáneas, que tal el nombre lo dice, estuvieron listas en menos de lo que nos costó organizar todo.

-¡Que rico!- exclamo Shippo

-estuvo delicioso, su época debe ser muy asombrosa señorita- dijo el monje Miroku

-sí, aún no logro saber que es este material en el que se encuentra la comida, al parecer la conserva bien. Cuéntanos de tu época Kagome- pidió Sango.

-la época de donde yo vengo es muy distinta a esta, son 500 años después de todo- dije riendo- existe cualquier variedad de tecnología, ya sea en el campo de la medicina, agricultura, facilidades de la vida diaria, medios de transporte, de comunicación, y un montón de cosas más

-asombroso- dijo Shippo

Y así fue como inicio una conversación muy interesante para todos, incluso para Inuyasha que sentía curiosidad por saber de dónde venía la comida ninja que tanto quería.

Todos estaban durmiendo ya, menos nosotros. Estaba recostada en su pecho, mirábamos las estrellas plácidamente, todo era perfecto, se me hacía extraño que últimamente cada momento fuera de ensueño con él.

-¿la próxima vez que vayamos a mi época te apetecería ir a un parque de diversiones?- le pregunte alegremente. Sería tan romántico subirme con él a la rueda de la fortuna.

-sí claro, pero… ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto

-ya sabrás cuando lo veas- dije mientras jugaba con sus manos

-Kagome ¿Qué tanto haces con mis manos?- me reclamo

-nada en especial- dije riendo- es solo que me gustan mucho

-son las manos de un medio demonio. ¿Cómo es posible que te agraden?- me pregunto con tristeza. Solté sus manos y me arrodille frente a él de tal manera que nuestros ojos estaban conectados

-Inuyasha, ya te lo he dicho antes- le dije muy seria, ablande un poco mi expresión al notar que se había asustado por mi repentina reacción- yo te quiero tal y como eres, no hace falta cambiar nada de ti. Inuyasha me gustas como Hanyou, eres perfecto, no hay nada que desearía diferente en ti

Me tomo suavemente de la cintura y me acerco a él dulcemente.

-¿De verdad piensas eso Kagome?- me pregunto-

-claro que si tontito- le sonreí.

Me atrajo hacia él con fuerza y me hundí en su profundo abrazo, una de sus manos rodeaba mi cintura con fuerza, mientras que la otra se encontraba apoyada en mi espalda; yo hundí mi rostro en su hombro, sentí su respiración en mi nuca. Nos separamos suavemente, apoye mis manos en su pecho, el me sostenía aún de mi cintura.

Una de sus manos acaricio con ternura mi rostro, yo me quede petrificada, nunca antes había sido acariciada así por un hombre, era una sensación mucho más hermosa que las conocidas mariposas en el vientre. Nos acercamos lentamente hasta fundirnos en un dulce beso, que se tornó más apasionado al ritmo de nuestros corazones acelerados, me aferraba a él, y él me atraía hacia sí mismo con mucho amor, como si en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer. Mi tan molesta condición humana obligo a que ese tan maravilloso beso parara, Inuyasha poso sus labios sobre mi cuello mientras yo rogaba por una bocanada de aire. No pude evitar soltar suaves gemidos ante la excitación que creaban sus labios sobre mi piel.

-Kagome, te quiero- dijo contra mi piel

-Inuyasha- dije recobrando la compostura, nos miramos fijamente con mucho amor. Me recosté sobre su pecho y él me abrazo, apoyo su rosto sobre mi cabeza. No pude evitar soltar un pequeño bostezo debido al cansancio, como siempre yo arruinando hermosos momentos- perdóname, es que estoy demasiado agotada, no he estado durmiendo bien y…- me callo al posar su dedo índice en mis labios

-no es necesario que me lo expliques tonta- dijo tiernamente.

Regrese a mi posición anterior, recostada en su pecho y él abrazándome por detrás. Me sentía muy afortunada, no podía pedir más. ¿Cuánto amor puedo llegar a soportar? Siento que voy a explotar de la felicidad.

Kami-sama congela el tiempo por favor, quiero estar por siempre con mi persona amada. Inuyasha

**/KIKYO/**

Kagura apareció flotando en su pluma repentinamente.

-ya es hora de que envíes a una de tus serpientes cazadoras de almas- dijo fríamente, era tal y como lo habíamos planeado, el juego iniciaba, ya había tomado mi decisión, mi alma corrupta alejaría a Kagome por completo de mi Inuyasha. Que irónico, ahora seré yo quien acabe con el amor de Inuyasha y mi reencarnación, hace cincuenta años también nos tendieron una trampa, caímos en ella y nos llenamos de odio, me pregunto si pasara lo mismo con Kagome.

-la historia se repite- dije con algo de tristeza- perdóname Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Me gustaría decirles tantas cosas, pero es que me muero de sueño, son como las 2:00 de la madrugada, y debo decir que estos días me la he pasado madrugando por los estudios, todo vale por ingresar a medicina en la nacional. <strong>

**¡Hay que esforzarse Adriana! **

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, y también por seguir mi historia.**

**Ahora, tengo una confesión, tal vez ya se dieron cuenta, pero... por si acaso, anteriormente yo escribía con otra cuenta AdriSofy. Tal vez el nombre del fic "La tristeza de Kagome les suene conocido" si no, no se molesten en leerlo, creo que lo escribí hace como cinco años, mi primera historia... incompleta, es que perdí mi cuenta en hotmail, y con ella se fueron al drenaje mis otras cuentas, y entre ellas mi nick en fanfiction T.T me dolió.**

**Como sea, estoy reescribiendo mi fic. con más coherencia claro jajaja. **

**Espero sus REVIEWS. siempre me emociono cuando los leo 3**

**muchos besos, cdt**

**Princess Adrirose**


End file.
